A melody that is more beautiful than a sunset
by Minimoon202
Summary: What happens when Ryoma and Sakuno meet as Kids FIND OUT


It was February 14

"Mommy" said Ryoma

"what's wrong Ryoma" asked his mother

"I 'm sick and I don't think I can go to school" said Ryoma

"really today is Valentines day" said Ringo

And she saw Ryoma's face flush

"oh I get it Ryoma's scared of girls" said Ringo

"am not" yelled Ryoma

"Mom I'm leaving" said Ryoga as he walked down the hall

"oh sweetie can you take Ryoma to daycare" asked Ringo

"fine mom, come on ochibi" yelled Ryoga as he grabbed Ryoma's hand

"Kay" said Ryoma

They then walked down the street

"um onii-chan" said Ryoma

"Ya" said Ryoga

"um I'm nerves today" said Ryoma

"why it's a day where girls give you tons of sweets, don't you like girls" laughed Ryoga

"eww no their icky" yelled Ryoma

And Ryoga smirked

"well then lets say you have a cute girl for a friend" said Ryoga

"ya" said Ryoma

"so then you call her your girlfriend get it girl + friend" said Ryoga

"oh" said Ryoma

"and you see how Dad says good bye with a kiss" said Ryoga

"yep" said Ryoma

"that's what you give a girl who you want to see every day who is your very best friend" said Ryoga

"ok" said Ryoma

Then Ryoga dropped Ryoma of on the playground with the other kids

"RYOMA-KUM" yelled the girls on the playground

"uh oh" yelled Ryoma

He lost them by darting inside and ran in to the music room and shut the door quietly

"la la la ("fruit basket theme song")" sang a little girl looking out the window

But ryoma stepped back and made a sound and the girl froze

"who is it" stammered the 4 year old girl

And Ryoma walked up to her

"you sing good" said Ryoma

"tha..nk…you" said the shy girl

"you want to be friends" said Ryoma

"sure" said the girl

"I'm Ryoma" said Ryoma

"I'm Sakuno" said Sakuno smiling

"ok Saku-chan you're my new girlfriend" said Ryoma

"ok Ryo-chan" smiled Sakuno

"what's a girlfriend thought" Sakuno

"well bye Saku-chan" said Ryoma as he leaned in and kissed Sakuno on the cheek

And she blushed

(years later Sakuno moved but came back to Japan for high school)

"now students we have a new student" said the teacher and Sakuno introduced herself and sat down

(after school)

"why do I have to go to the music room for coaches keys anyway" thought Ryoma

As he headed for the door but before he could open is he heard a song from the other side

( "Younha-Motto Futari De" the song)" sang a girl behind the door

"beautiful who is that" thought Ryoma

"Motto atashi no soba ni ite sou motto futari de te wo tsunagi

Namida no ato ni wa taiyou ni mukai kagayaku hana sakaseru yo Kitto atashi mo kono saki ni sou motto namida ga kobarete mo Tachidomaranai yo jibun no hana sakaseru you ni ashita shinjite Kyou mo ippozutsu fumi dashite iku yo"sang the girl ending the song and Ryoma opened the door and saw Sakuno looking out the window

"wow da-ja-voo" thought Ryoma

"hu" said Sakuno turning around

"wait is she that girl from daycare, mhm she is this is going to be fun" thought Ryoma as he smirked

"hello Saku-chan" smirked Ryoma

And Sakuno blushed

"uh.. is that…. You ..R…Ryo-chan" She said blushing

"please don't call me that" said Ryoma Pulling the rim of his hat down to hide his blush

"sorry um your name is um Echizen-san right" she stuttered

"I thought girlfriends called their boyfriends by their first name" he smirked

"what well um I um I never um" she stuttered while blushing

Ryoma was satisfied teasing her was fun

"remember I said you were my girlfriend and you agreed" said Ryoma

"but that was in daycare" exclaimed Sakuno

"so I don't care your mine now" he said bluntly

"wait a minuet Ryoma" said Sakuno

But then Ryoma kissed Sakuno as he wrapped his arms around her and when they broke Ryoma stared in to her eyes and said " now was calling me Ryoma that hard"

And Sakuno blushed deeper

"no" she said

And Ryoma kissed her again

"what was that for" asked Sakuno

"that was your reward" he smirked

" I love you" Ryoma said

"I love You too" whispered Sakuno returning his kiss

THE END


End file.
